201X: Los DigiMentors
by Vick Sorvali
Summary: One Short ganador del concurso "Mi Aventura en el Mundo Digital" del foro Digisoul. Narrado en primera persona. Ofrezco una historia de Aventura y suspenso en el Dark Area con leves toques de Gore. Disfrutad.


**20XX: The DigiMentors [OS]**

**Opening del Fic: **Will The Sun Rise? - Stratovarius

_"I can't be seen, I can't be heard... but I am here and I am wondering..."_

Hmmm… ¿en verdad quieres saber cómo sucedió? Retrocedamos el tiempo, entonces; a una época más oscura y depresiva. Aquel nublado y frío mes de noviembre.

Me encontraba yo en shock, nuevamente había reprobado Sistemas distribuidos. Estaba harto de esa materia, porque por más que estudiara y me esforzara, siempre me encontraba de frente al abismo. Fue entonces que caí en una profunda y macabra depresión. Me sentía derrotado, hastiado, violado por el frío brazo del fracaso y la humillación. No era para menos, estaba en la escuela con mayor puntaje en la prueba ENLACE de nivel medio superior en la Ciudad de México. Encima de los estándares. Las exigencias eran mucho mayores que en otras escuelas. Fue una semana dura. Las rutinarias conversaciones con mi familia y amigos sólo ayudaban a levantar mi ánimo de manera esporádica, pero de a poco la depresión derrotista se hacía más profunda. Era inminente, perdería un año de carrera.

¿Los hechos?, por favor no seas impaciente, a eso iba. Llovía a cántaros afuera, me encontraba yo sólo en la computadora, tratando de concentrarme en el estudio. El ocio me arrastraba a páginas como Facebook, YouTube y , además de los foros que acostumbraba visitar. []

"¡Ya estoy hasta la madre!, ¡Tengo que pasar esa materia!, ¡Callar las críticas!" me dije en un momento de desesperación y aburrimiento momentáneo.

Encontré un código raro en una página muy vieja, que me serviría para ejecutar el proyecto y finalmente aprobar. Copié, pegué y ejecuté; fue entonces cuando todo se puso raro. La temperatura disminuyó drásticamente, tanto así que el vaso con refresco que me había servido alcanzó su punto de congelación en un tiempo no mayor a 3 segundos. Se hizo oscuro, muy oscuro a mi alrededor. Abrazado por las sombras, traté de vislumbrar algo fuera del monitor, pero fue inútil. Negro. La pantalla también se había tornado extraña. Las letras blancas de la línea de comandos caían a la parte más baja de la imagen, dejando en color negro el resto, mientras una serpentina de delirante color púrpura aparecía. Se veía tan real que sentí que me tragaba. Definitivamente estaba saliendo del monitor en forma física. En ese momento traté de soltar un grito de terror ahogado por una delgada y decrépita mano negra salida directamente del monitor; sentía cómo apretaba con fuerza mis labios y mis pies se despedían del suelo real para llevarme a aquel delirante e insano vórtice digital.

Luché contra aquel ente jalando con fuerza lo que se podría llamar su mano (ya que no estaba seguro de qué era), pero tenía una fuerza muy grande. "Qué caso tiene luchar", me dije, "Quizá me lleve a un lugar mejor que éste. Probablemente la presión desaparezca en ese otro lugar, y al fin pueda hallar la tan anhelada paz". Era increíble. Lentamente veía cómo mis deseos de vivir desaparecían, ¿y por qué?, sólo por mantener mi orgullo pendejo de completar un ciclo de estudios arduo y exigente. Me daba asco, y al mismo tiempo, me reconfortaba liberarme de mis propios demonios psicológicos.

"Víctor Jiménez, no te rindas. Esto apenas comienza". Era una voz celestial, muy grave, retumbaba un pequeño eco en el oscuro lugar. Abrí los ojos y lo vi. Era un perro enorme con unos penetrantes ojos rojos y unos colmillos casi de oro. Parecía mecánico en el exterior pero se movía con la gracia y naturalidad de un ser viviente. A juzgar por su gruñido, era el declarado de aquél decrépito ente que me había jalado hacia ese lugar.

Justo a su lado, un dragón azul de estatura alta y una mirada fija en mis ojos gruñía severamente, como esperando a atacar. Poseía unos cuernos rojos y picudos, además de uno en el hocico; unas enormes alas rotas marcadas por algunos cuantos agujeros de batalla, como un volador antiguo.

El dragón saltó hacia el rostro de aquél ser, liberándome casi de inmediato; fue cuando me di cuenta de que ya no estábamos más en mi casa en los suburbios de Ciudad Nezahualcóyotl. Sin duda era la Dark Area, un lugar temible en una locación que en el mundo real se lo llamaba "Mundo Digital", habitada por monstruos oscuros y malvados, de diversas y perturbadoras formas. Volteé la cabeza hacia la pelea; Coredramon me defendía de aquel Devimon, mientras Chatsuramon observaba apacible. La criatura voladora azul mordía su rostro con una violencia aturdidora. El ser oscuro trataba de defenderse con todas sus fuerzas, pero la incontenible fuerza de ira de Coredramon no se lo permitía. La pelea fue de un solo lado; Coredramon clavó sus colmillos en la cara de Devimon, arrancándole los ojos, mientras la sangre morada eyaculaba de su desfigurado rostro. La escena era terrible. El dragón estaba hambriento a juzgar por el hecho de que masticó varios pedazos de carne del vampiro.

Había silencio, a excepción de los tenues gruñidos furiosos de Coredramon, al mismo tiempo de que saciaba su hambruna. Yo no me atrevía a preguntar a ninguna de aquellas criaturas acerca de toda aquella situación, estaba paralizado; por una parte me habían salvado la vida, pero el semblante del dragón pura sangre era el de un monstruo que sólo le arrebata la vida a los demás.

La escena era escalofriante. Era una especie de mazmorra de forma circular, muy descuidada y con varios artefactos extraños y viejos, además de oxidados. En todo el perímetro había columnas que albergaban velas de extraños colores entre los que destacaban el púrpura y el verde; aún así, los tonos se veían pálidos. Podridos. Lo que más llamó mi atención era un enorme pozo en el centro de la mazmorra, encerrado apenas por unos carcomidos barrotes que no parecían ser muy resistentes. El lugar era muy húmedo, y muy caluroso. Tenía la sensación de que adyacentes a nosotros se encontraban las mismísimas llamas del infierno, pensamiento que no estaría muy alejado de aquella fantástica y delirante realidad.

De pronto escuché como Chatsuramon murmuraba algo entre dientes: "Mierda, hemos llegado tarde… no será fácil salir de aquí, pero con suerte, este pobre humano resistirá la prueba… pero si no… no quiero cargar con un peso así".

El can se acercó lentamente hacia mí y me habló con las misma voz grave de un principio, aunque con un dejo de preocupación y miedo en la entonación.

-Víctor Jiménez, no te asustes, no somos tus enemigos, sino todo lo contrario.- habló tranquilamente y con una diplomacia admirable.- Mi nombre es Chatsuramon, uno de los Devas subordinados de Lord Baihumon, guardián del cuadrante occidental digital, pero eso seguramente ya lo sabías.- dijo con arrogancia.- Coredramon y yo fuimos enviados por el mismo Baihumon-sama para protegerte. En mi caso en particular, para ser tu "Digi-Mentor". Las leyendas son ciertas, este mundo existe. Nos encontramos en la mazmorra sur del castillo "Mammón", gobernado por Barbamon. No estoy seguro de porque ese Devimon te trajo a este lugar exacto; lo que sí te puedo decir es que tus emociones autodestructivas y de fracaso aumentaron las sombras en tu alma, lo que atrajo una gran cantidad de energía oscura a tu terminal de acceso al Digimundo, es por eso que no tuvimos tiempo de intervenir en su momento y ahora estamos en una situación muy comprometida.- continuó Chatsuramon.- Estaré aquí para apoyarte en lo que necesites, pero no puedo intervenir en la estrategia. No tengas miedo, sabrás que hacer en el momento.- concluyó.

Estaba impactado. Según el can bestia, había un peligro inminente a la puerta. Yo no estaba seguro de qué hacer, ni de lo que iba a ocurrir. Miré al Coredramon, confundido, mientras él volteaba la cabeza y me miraba fijamente a los ojos, dibujando una sonrisa que denotaba confianza en mí. Una palabra se me vino a la mente: Tamer. No, no era el momento de meter ideas como esa en mi cabeza.

Tenía tanto que preguntarle a aquel Deva, pero el miedo me enmudecía; sin embargo una graciosa sensación de calma habitaba en mí, como si mi cuerpo dijera "No hables, actúa".

El silencio se rompió con un horrible sonido gutural y muy agudo. Sin duda provenía de aquel pozo subterráneo. El eco resonaba en los añejos ladrillos, levantando los vellos de la piel y asaltando los sentidos. El tiempo pasaba y los horripilantes ruidos chillantes y profundos de aquella criatura se hacían más fuertes. Un escalofrío recorrió mi cuerpo y noté como Coredramon gruñía expectante ante lo que fuese a ocurrir.

Ocurrió tan repentinamente, como un golpe en la cara. Ahí estaba. No omitiré detalles, aunque quisiera, ya que en ese momento la locura estuvo a punto de apoderarse de mí. Pero aún así tienes derecho a saber lo que pasó exactamente.

El pico, ese filoso pico de tonalidad negra. El olor era insoportable. Penetrante. A algo que no debía ser. Olor a muerte. Aquel monstruo estaba furioso. Tenía hambre y no quería esperar a despedazarnos con esas filosas garras. Era increíble hasta que nivel podían llegar los experimentos con monstruos vacuna; hasta corromperlos y hacerlos meros esclavos de la destrucción y la aniquilación. Garudamon Pain Mode estaba allí, gritando y chillando contra los barrotes que, para nuestro infortunio no soportarían más la incontenible furia del Perfecto. A diferencia del original, éste era negro. Chillaba con unos insoportables aullidos agudos y malsanos, como poseído. Unos lúcidos y perturbadores ojos rojos se distinguían marcadamente en el rostro del enorme guardián del bosque (Aunque claramente ya no del bosque, más bien de las sombras).

Recordé las palabras de un amigo sabio que murió y que yo admiraba casi como un padre en el mundo real: "La vida no te pone retos imposibles". Aunque un tanto aventurada, la frase albergaba mucha verdad en esencia. Tenía razón. Sabía lo que tendría que hacer. Sentí cómo una enorme fuerza de voluntad invadía mis sentidos.

- Coredramon, quiero que uses lanzallamas en los ojos de ese monstruo para debilitar su visón.- dije con determinación. Él asintió con una sonrisa maliciosa y tenue, como si entendiese de qué se trataba.

La prisión no dio para más y el enorme monstruo alado salió disparado hacia el cielo por encima de nosotros. Como la mazmorra no tenía techo, en ese momento éramos un simple comestible a merced de quien se hallara en el recipiente (en ese caso la mazmorra circular).

-Maldición, no lo esperaba.- pensé. Ahora tendría que esperar a que bajase para llevar a cabo el plan.

Garudamon bajó con tremenda velocidad con el pico de frente. Éramos sus presas. Estaba a unos cuantos metros de nosotros…

- ¡Ahora!- grité.

- ¡Lanzallamas!- gruñó Coredramon lanzando un enorme fuego de su boca de dragón contra los ojos de Garudamon, quien lo resintió, volando más alto y chillando aún más agudo que antes. Me cubrí los oídos ante el ruido mientras le decía a Coredramon que se elevara. Quizá ahora tendríamos ventaja en las alturas. Me equivoqué. Había subestimado a Garudamon quien se había recuperado del fuego que le estaba incendiando los ojos y se dispuso a atacar…

- ¡Bastado, eso me dolió!- dijo muy enojado.- ¡Dark Claw!

Su puño se cubrió con una gran llama de color negro con la cual golpeó a Coredramon en las alas, que de por sí no eran muy fuertes. Esto lo hizo caer directo hacia la mazmorra y por poco aplasta a Chatsuramon, quien con un habilidoso salto se retiró.

"Maldición, ahora que haré. Coredramon no podrá volar. Es obvio que tiene desventaja ahora". Mientras tanto, Coredramon lanzaba sus Blue Flare Breath hacia donde se encontraba Garudamon, sin tener éxito debido a la velocidad del ave modificada.

- ¡Víctor! – dijo Chatsuramon. Yo no podré ayudar, sólo peleo en tierra. La única manera es que peleen en el aire. Debes Digievolucionar a Coredramon. Piensa sólo en que tienes la capacidad para lograrlo, aunque nunca lo hayas hecho antes.

No estaba seguro de cómo hacerlo. No tenía ningún Digivice y el dragón azul estaba más débil que antes. Observé al cielo y vi como el Garudamon corrompido se preparaba para hacer su ataque más poderoso desde los cielos. Coredramon gruñía de dolor con las alas completamente consumidas por el fuego oscuro que le había dado directamente en los cielos.

- ¡Shadow Wing!- gritó la enorme ave dirigiéndose hacia abajo con gran violencia. La mente la tenía bloqueada. Sin duda moriría en aquel lugar. Fue entonces cuando recordé a toda la gente que me subestimaba en la escuela. Con una malsana sonrisa dibujada en sus blancos rostros y unos ojos negros sin fondo. Esa imagen fue creada por mi mente para aterrorizarme, y dar la razón a aquel pensamiento derrotista que me llevó al oscuro castillo en primer lugar. Pero la luz en mi mente fue más fuerte y recordé el rostro de familia y amigos que me apoyaban incondicionalmente. ¿Qué ejemplo sería yo para mis hermanos y otros más que me admiraban si moría aquí? No estoy muy seguro de qué paso, pero Baihumon-sama me dijo que mi corazón brilló y eso causó la metamorfosis…

¡Coredramon Shinka!...

Al llegar al suelo, Garudamon no podía creer lo que había detenido a su poderosa ala de sombras. Era aquella bestia más grande que Coredramon y detenía las alas de Garudamon con los brazos. Su mirada reflejaba algo muy profundo. Reflejaba justicia. Decisión.

- ¿¡Cómo es que has Digievolucionado! – Dijo el ave sorprendida.- ¡Fue por esa basura humana!- El ave me miraba con las pupilas dilatadas. No me asusté. El viento estaba a nuestro favor. En ese momento le di la primera instrucción a Wingdramon.

¡Usa tu aliento incinerador, Wingdramon! – le dije, aprovechando la pequeña distancia que separaba a las bestias.

¡Blazing Sonic Breath!

Wingdramon lanzó una rápida llamarada azul muy caliente hacia Garudamon, devolviendo el favor de antes. La criatura se quedó en el aire. Petrificada. Incinerada. La data iba subiendo al cielo digital de a poco. Era seguro que moriría. Fue un momento de gran violencia. Por un lado estaba en shock ante aquel espectáculo. Por otro, estaba sumamente complacido por la manera en que Wingdramon había enfrentado aquel golpe fallido del ave.

Sin embargo, una voz grave hizo un escalofriante eco en la mazmorra.

"Garudamon, tu no debes morir aún. Trabajamos muy duro en ese virus como para que sucumbas ante ese Gakusei". La voz era tan cordial como escalofriante. "Vamos, sabes que hacer. Abre tus alas." En efecto, Garudamon con la poca energía que quedaba en su existir, abrió sus enormes alas negras. Un repugnante espectáculo se dejó venir. Las sombras cubrieron a ese monstruo; además el proceso se hacía con la más violenta sucesión gráfica que te pudieras imaginar. Los brazos crecían, las alas se afilaban más, el color cambiaba con lujo de detalle.

¡Garudamon Pain Mode shinka! … ¡Chronomon Destroyer Mode!

Una inmensa ave carmesí con alas tan afiladas como las garras marrones de sus patas y brazos se paró majestuosa ante Wingdramon.

- ¡Ha, ha, ha!- rió con intensidad Chronomon.- ¿No te parece increíble, Wingdramon? Cómo un simple experimento biológico te puede cambiar la vida. ¡Ahhh! Esto se siente tan bien. Siento que puedo exterminar a quien yo quiera. ¡Vamos únete a mí! Tú serías Groundramon, con el poder de abrir la tierra y formar fortalezas dignas de dioses. Barbamon-sama es tan generoso con nosotros. No te arrepentirás. El experimento sólo duele un poco, nada que un perfecto no pueda resistir… yo lo sé ¡Ha, ha, ha!

No podía creer lo que Chronomon había dicho. No debía permitir que Wingdramon aceptase.

Volteé a ver a Chatsuramon buscando una explicación. Él miraba perplejo con un rostro de impotencia. No había tiempo para explicaciones.

- ¡No lo escuches Wingdramon!- grité desesperado.- ¡Sé que apenas nos conocemos pero siento que nacimos para ser equipo! ¡Y sé que también lo sientes! ¡Podemos lograr cualquier reto, yo lo sé!

El dragón azul cerró los ojos mirando hacia el suelo, como haciendo reverencia a Chronomon. Eso no me gustaba. Sin duda aceptaría la propuesta. Después el silencio de 30 segundos. ¿Wingdramon lo estaría pensando?, de ser así ahora sí moriría. El dragón azul se arrodilló ante Chronomon. "Maldición", pensé. Era inaudito que se uniese al ave oscura después de la mirada de confianza que me había lanzado. Chatsuramon no lo podía creer.

…¡Exploding Sonic Lance!

Una lanza plateada salió disparada de la parte dorsal de Wingdramon directamente hacia Chronomon, atravesando su cuerpo por completo. La sangre del soldado de pesadilla abrazaba la hoja plateada de la lanza. La escena más violenta que había presenciado en mi vida… o lo hubiera sido de no ser porque Chronomon no lo resintió.

- No, no, no. Qué pésimas decisiones tomas, Wingdramon. Te ofrezco unirte a nosotros y me escupes en la cara. Tendré que enseñarte modales.- dijo el demonio. Acto seguido, tomó la lanza y la sacó con gran facilidad de su cuerpo, cortando con ella la enorme cola de Wingdramon, quien soltó un profundo grito de dolor. Un enorme miedo y asco me invadió. Vomité y me incorporé nuevamente para pensar qué iba a hacer. Chronomon era un Mega, así que la única manera de derrotarlo era con un monstro del mismo nivel. ¿Pero cómo? La única manera de que Wingdramon evolucionara era superando "La prueba de los cuatro grandes dragones", cosa que desconocía completamente.

Chatsuramon, ¡ayúdalo por favor!- grité desesperadamente antes de que Chronomon hiciera su siguiente movimiento…

¡Holy Flare!

Wingdramon voló unos cuantos metros antes de que la enorme llamarada diera en el blanco. Volteó a verme y pude distinguir algunas palabras que me dirigió. "Víctor, lo siento. Todo esto ha sido mi culpa. No se supone que esto pasaría, pero hemos tenido pésima suerte. Yo soy tu camarada, creo que ya debes haberlo concluido tú mismo. Así que no te preocupes, yo nunca te traicionaría. Yo siempre he creído que el verdadero poder de un dragón no se halla tan sólo en su orgullo; sino que se necesitan aliados. Compañeros. ¡Amigos!" Las sombras comenzaron a llenar los ojos de Wingdramon, al mismo tiempo de que Chronomon reía a carcajadas.

En ese momento lo comprendí todo. En realidad fue mi falta de fe lo que nos hizo estar en esa situación. La epifanía más grande que he tenido en mi vida. No estoy solo. Tengo a mucha gente dispuesta a apoyarme hasta el fin, a mi Digi-Mentor y ahora a mi camarada.

-¡Wingdramon no mueras! ¡Tenemos mucho que pasar juntos aún! ¡Retos que asumir! ¡Dificultades que superar! ¡PELEAS QUE GANAR!- grité con todas mis fuerzas y en ese momento el aura de luz brilló aún con más intensidad. Me contaron que en ese momento las alas de Wingdramon se volvieron una enorme espada dorada. Reluciente. Digna de un caballero santo (aun no estoy muy seguro de que significa esto). Su cuerpo azul tomó una forma más humana y fue cubierto por una majestuosa armadura de Chrome Digizoid de color platino. Una gran capa de color verde distinguía a este guerrero del resto. No podía creer lo que estaba viendo y viviendo. Ese guerrero… sólo había aparecido en mis sueños más profundos… y ahora estábamos peleando juntos.

¡Wingdramon shinka! … ¡Slayerdramon!

- ¡No dejaré que dañes a mi amigo!- dijo Slayerdramon con una mirada severa hacia Chronomon quien estaba atónito ante lo que estaba viendo.

- ¡No, tú no existes, no eres real, eres una leyenda!.. Pero, ¿cómo?- dijo Chronomon muy atemorizado.- ¿Acaso la leyenda era errada? ¿Ésta es la prueba de los cuatro grandes dragones? ¡IMPOSIBLE!- Eso último lo gritó en un tono muy desquiciado y totalmente poseído por la irracionalidad del demente. Chronomon estaba completamente loco.

Entonces Slayerdramon ondeó su espada: "Fragara", preparándose para ejecutar las tres técnicas de su espada.

¡Tenryū slash!

¡Shouryū slash!

¡Koryū slash!

Los movimientos de Slayerdramon eran tan rápidos que no me di cuenta de que Chronomon también estaba peleando a una enorme velocidad. ¿Cómo es que un guerrero presa de la locura puede pelear a esa velocidad y a esa precisión? Aún no lo sé… pero ahora que lo pienso, subestimé a Barbamon, quien seguramente ayudaba a su esbirro a través de técnicas psíquicas, además de perjudicar el dominio total de la propia mente de Slayerdramon… o al menos eso es lo que intuyo.

La pelea se puede describir como "Una orgía de violencia, velocidad y destellos que llegaron a su máxima expresión". Te lo digo así porque no estoy seguro de cómo sucedió exactamente. Tan sólo eso capté. Pero eso no fue todo. Fue tan intensa que llegó a dañarnos físicamente. Yo tenía una herida en el brazo muy profunda. Casi llegaba al hueso. Jamás volveré a sentir tanto dolor en mi vida. Chatsuramon, al tratar de curar mis heridas también sufrió daño en el cuerpo. Una enorme cortada de unos 20 cm le recorría el lomo. Al igual que yo, gritó de dolor.

Finalmente se habían detenido cerca de una de las columnas de la mazmorra. Aún no puedo creer la manera en que estaban ambos. Chronomon y Slayerdramon estaban de pie. Con sus respectivas armas atravesando el corazón del otro. Ambos moribundos después de los incesantes intentos de su rival de acabar con la vida del otro. La espada Fragara era enorme. No podía creer que apenas bastara para quitarle la vida a un demonio tan poderoso como Chronomon; éste, sin embargo, había preferido utilizar las filosas garras de sus brazos, sacando el corazón de dragón de mi compañero… maldita sea. Odio recordar eso.

Lo último que recuerdo de aquella batalla fue a Slayerdramon desintegrándose junto con Chronomon. El guerrero dragón me sonreía mientras lentamente su alma dejaba a ese mundo y se despedía en un concierto de luces doradas destellantes. Me desmayé en ese momento por el dolor tanto físico como emocional.

Esa noche soñé con un enorme tigre blanco. Rodeado por una especie de auras místicas esféricas. Me hablaba acerca de aquella situación… de cómo llegué, del porqué estaba allí, de qué fue exactamente lo que salió mal. Me habló acerca de Chatsuramon y de porqué era mi Digi-Mentor. Me dio consejos de vida y me instruyó sobre el futuro que estaba a punto de venir para mi familia, mi camarada, mis amigos y yo. Estoy seguro de que no fue un sueño, pero se me presentó como tal.

Recuerdo eso con una sonrisa, porque fue como volver a nacer. La promesa de un mañana más brillante, más cálido. Pero también lleno de retos, emociones y experiencias. Y es que yo no soy un Tamer, ni lo fui en su momento. Yo fui un Gakusei, un simple alumno guiado por la tutoría de Chatsuramon, mi Digi-Mentor, para eliminar la oscuridad de mi mente y apartar la confusión de mi corazón.

Ahora sé que no hay imposibles para alguien que no está solo. Siempre podré contar con el apoyo de mi familia, amigos y por supuesto el tuyo.

La ciudad de México es hermosa, es una de las más ricas en cultura. Es una pena tener que dejarla, pero si lo que dijo Baihumon-sama es cierto, pronto el planeta Tierra dejará de ser habitable; y sólo aquellos humanos que han demostrado pureza, sobriedad y valores serán bienvenidos en la nueva era de humanos y Digimon.

Pero no todo será tan fácil. Ahora tendremos que pelear al lado de otros futuros Tamers y sus camaradas seleccionados alrededor del globo contra las fuerzas oscuras de un "grupo de siete" que han abducido a otros humanos para que sean su fuerza militar y convertirlos en Tamer oscuros. Se desatará la guerra, y tendremos que sacar aún más valentía en nuestros corazones para pelear por el futuro lleno de justicia y paz que todos anhelamos. Pero aún así, quiero proteger a mi familia a toda costa. Ellos son muy importantes para mí. Cuento contigo para eso… Dracomon.

Es por eso que estamos aquí, esperando en la cima de la Torre Mayor la llegada de un mensajero del Digital World, que nos lleve a toda la familia a lo que nos prometen que será "El futuro más brillante para ambas razas".


End file.
